warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Tesla Nervos
damage on capsule hit) 80 / 100 / 120 / 150 ( damage per discharge) 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 ( damage per second) | range = 4 / 4 / 5 / 6 m (shock radius) | duration = 5 / 6 / 7 / 10 (number of charges) | misc = ?% ( status chance) 1 s (discharge interval) 50% ( status chance) 4 (limit of active drones) | cardonly = } |info = *Vauban throws a capsule in an arcing trajectory toward the aiming reticle. On impact with an enemy, the capsule inflicts 15 damage with a ?% status chance; on impact with an enemy or a surface, the capsule releases a Tesla Nervos. The Tesla Nervos is an invulnerable Latcher Specter that follows Vauban and seeks to latch onto a nearby enemy, shocking the target and stunning it in place as long as the Tesla Nervos remains attached. The stunned target receives 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 damage per second, while discharging an electric burst every 1''' second to inflict '''80 / 100 / 120 / 150 damage with 50% Status Chance to all enemies within a 4 / 4 / 5 / 6 meter radius; each Tesla Nervos holds 5 / 6 / 7 / 10 electrical charges that last until used. **Capsule damage on hit, damage per second and damage per discharge are affected by Ability Strength. **Shock radius is affected by Ability Range. **Number of charges is affected by Ability Duration. **Discharge interval and status chances are not affected by Mods. **If the stunned target is killed before the Tesla Nervos uses up its charges, the Tesla Nervos will detach and look for another enemy. **If the Tesla Nervos uses up all of its charges, it will dissipate and release its stunned target. **Tesla Nervos will teleport to Vauban provided it is too far away and not currently attached to an enemy. **Multiple Tesla Nervos can attach to the same enemy target. *Holding down the ability key (default ) causes Vauban to juggle up to 4''' Tesla Nervos capsules once fully charged. Release the hotkey to throw and scatter them toward the direction of the aiming reticle, deploying multiple drones in one cast for no extra energy cost. **Limit of active drones is '''not affected by mods. **Deploying new Tesla Nervos past the drone limit causes older drones to dissipate, even when they are still attached to enemies. **Number of active drones is displayed on the ability icon. *'Ability Synergy:' **Tesla Nervos is affected by 's Vector Pad and will be propelled toward the pad's direction on contact. **Tesla Nervos can attach to enemies already affected by 's Tether Coil and . *Can be recast while active to deploy new drones with full charges. *While Tesla Nervos are moving, they emit a mechanical clicking sound to indicate their presence. *Tesla Nervos do not show minimap icons or waypoints to track their position. *Tesla Nervos uses the same model as the Grineer Roller and Latcher. Vauban's Appearance colors affect the Tesla Nervos' appearance as well. |augment = |tips = |bugs = |max = }} See Also *